The Case of the Missing Lightsaber IV
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Boredom has always been the problem when it comes to very long wars and it affects everyone, not just the Jedi but the Sith as well. And when a mischievous and bored Jedi is roaming the galaxy, expect the unexpected...


**~Well since at least four people asked me to do a sequel to **_**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber III**_**, I decided to do it. I hope that it will be as funny as the last three have been and I hope to get at least one more review than the nine I got on the last one. This one is going to be a bit more AU than the last ones but not by that much, only by the mention of Dooku, so yeah, reviews are much appreciated and I hope that you like it.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, never have, never will**_

* * *

**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber IV**

**By xXJedi Knight BlazeXx**

**

* * *

**

It didn't come as much of a surprise when Yoda announced one day that he was extremely bored.

Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu immediately checked to make sure their lightsabers were still clipped to their belts the instant that Yoda declared his boredom. They both let out sighs of relief.

A week had gone by since Yoda had foiled Mace and Anakin's last attempt to get back at him and he has been foiling them every time they seemed to try and get back at the mischievous little dwarf. But even with the help of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Padmé Amidala, they were still unable to get back at the wizened old Jedi Master and they decided to give up.

At least they tried to.

But things changed when Obi-Wan, after Yoda had left to go pacing down the hallways, came stalking into the room, growling curses under his breath. Anakin gazed at his former master with narrowed eyes. "When did you learn such colorful words, Master?" he asked.

"Oh shut up," Obi-Wan snapped irritably.

"Gee, what's got you so irritated today?" Mace asked curiously.

"That damn Yoda took my lightsaber," Obi-Wan growled.

Mace and Anakin glanced at each other before bursting out laughing and Obi-Wan glared at them. "It's not funny," he complained starting to pace.

"Now you know how I feel," Mace said when he got his laughter under control.

"This is different," Obi-Wan retorted.

"How so?"

Obi-Wan scowled before he started to pace again, muttering a series of curse words under his breath.

"Calm down, Master. Did you try to talk to him about it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes but he just laughed and walked off," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin and Mace glanced at each other before they started laughing again.

"Stop laughing," Obi-Wan protested, which only caused Anakin and Mace to start laughing harder.

* * *

"Hee, hee, hee, hee" Yoda laughed as he slowly made his way through the hallways before slipping into the meditation room that Mace, Anakin and Obi-Wan had occupied earlier. As he expected, both Mace and Anakin's lightsabers were there and Yoda stretched out with the Force before grabbing them, igniting them to make sure they were Anakin's and Mace's before he clipped them to his belt beside Obi-Wan's.

Giggling happily, Yoda turned around before waddling out of the meditation room.

* * *

"Damn it, that little green dwarf took my lightsaber again," Anakin said angrily as he paced in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office, muttering a series of Huttese curse words under his breath.

"Was your lightsaber the only one that he took, my boy?" Palpatine asked as he watched Anakin pace from where he was sitting behind his desk.

"No, he took Mace's too. Mace is having the entire Jedi Order tear the Jedi Temple and Coruscant itself apart trying to find Yoda but he can't seem to find the little dwarf," Anakin replied still pacing.

"Please stop pacing, my boy, you're starting to get me dizzy," Palpatine said.

"My apologies, your Excellency," Anakin said coming to a stop in his pacing.,.

"Where do you think he is?" Palpatine asked.

"How should I know? He just got up and disappeared into thin air," Anakin replied.

"Perhaps he'll pop up sooner or later," Palpatine suggested.

"Perhaps but not likely," Anakin replied.

* * *

Yoda laughed as he added the next lightsaber to his collection, Dooku's. He had left Coruscant when Mace ordered the entire Jedi Order, that were on Coruscant, to tear the Jedi Temple and Coruscant apart looking for the little green dwarf. And Yoda went off to join the squadron of clone troopers that were going after Dooku.

Dooku was asleep and Yoda had ordered the clone troopers to stay where they were before waddling into Dooku's sleeping chambers, taking his lightsaber and waddling off again, laughing happily as he did so.

_Ah love this little game I do,_ Yoda thought as he shifted on his meditation dais on the Star Destroyer that was currently en route back to Coruscant.

* * *

"Where the kriffing hell is my lightsaber?" Dooku yelled storming down the corridors of his base. Asajj Ventress glanced up from where she was speaking with the hologram of General Grievous and she narrowed her eyes.

"You lost your lightsaber?" she asked.

"No, I didn't lose my lightsaber and that's why I'm asking where it is," Dooku retorted sarcastically.

Ventress sighed. "You don't need to get sarcastic," she said.

"I can't find my kriffing lightsaber," he growled angrily.

"Maybe it has something to do with those clone troopers we chased off the planet earlier today," Grievous suggested.

"Clone troopers? Which Jedi was with them?" Dooku asked.

"Master Yoda," Grievous replied.

Dooku scowled angrily. "I should have known. This is the third time that mischievous little dwarf has taken my lightsaber," he growled angrily starting to pace back and forth.

"Third?" Ventress echoed.

"Yes third," Dooku growled. "Where are they heading?"

"Coruscant, my Lord," Grievous replied.

Dooku growled angrily.

"By the way, Lord Sidious wants to speak with you," Ventress added.

"Fine, put him through," Dooku ordered.

A moment later the holographic image of Palpatine, er I mean the Sith Lord Darth Sidious appeared before him. "Lord Tyranus," Sidious greeted him.

"My Master," Dooku growled angrily.

"Why are you so unnaturally short-tempered today, Lord Tyranus?" Sidious asked.

"That damn Yoda managed to infiltrate my base and take my damn lightsaber!" Dooku said angrily.

Sidious blinked. "Is that all you're worried about? How in the world was he able to get past your security force?" he asked.

Dooku glared at Ventress who whistled innocently. "Ventress decided to play a game and got most of my security force killed," he replied.

Sidious blinked again. "I see," he said slowly. "Well, what can I say? I don't think it's likely you'll be able to find Yoda to get your lightsaber back."

"I'm going after him," Dooku declared.

"Good luck with that," Sidious said, basically giving his apprentice permission, before his holographic image disappeared.

* * *

"That damn little green dwarf must have left Coruscant," Mace growled as he walked toward the space ship with Obi-Wan and Anakin just behind him.

"Most likely. When you asked him to, Palpatine had all of the clone troopers stationed on Coruscant tearing the entire city-planet apart so, unless he's hiding in a part of Coruscant that we haven't searched yet, he probably left the planet," Obi-Wan said curtly.

"I'm about ready to toss that little green dwarf into a lake with bricks attached to his little ankles," Anakin growled angrily.

"Need any help with that?" Mace asked.

"Sure thing, I could use some extra help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec. You're getting ahead of yourself," Obi-Wan said. "Don't you think that's just a little bit overboard?"

"He took my lightsaber _three times_!" Mace yelled.

"And he took my lightsaber _twice_!" Anakin yelled.

Obi-Wan sighed. "All right then," he muttered.

* * *

Dooku was a bit surprised when he landed on the planet that he sensed Yoda's Force presence only to discover Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi along with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were there. "What are you three doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin retorted. He was still angry at Yoda for taking his lightsaber.

"Yoda snuck into my base and took my lightsaber _again_," Dooku growled.

"He did the same with me," Mace said.

"And me," Anakin said.

"And me," Obi-Wan said.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda laughed as he waddled over to join them.

"Where the hell is my lightsaber, you little creep?" Dooku screamed angrily.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda laughed gleefully.

"That does it. You hold him down and I'll pry the information out of his mind," Dooku growled angrily.

"I'm with you on that," Anakin said.

"So am I," Mace agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you're starting to be stupid. Won't you at least listen to reason?" Obi-Wan protested.

"NO WE WON'T!" Anakin, Mace and Dooku screamed angrily at Obi-Wan at the exact same time.

Obi-Wan took a step back. "Well, Yoda's gone," he said.

Anakin, Mace and Dooku glanced at each other before looking at the spot where Yoda had been only to discover that the little green dwarf was gone. "DAMN IT ALL!" They all screamed at the exact same time.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda laughed gleefully as his ship flew over them. "Look in the water you will and find what you seek you shall," he said before he disappeared.

"Look in the water? What water? This is Akana, it's a barren wasteland," Anakin protested.

"Well then, there is that," Mace admitted pointing to a swamp that lay nearby.

"I'm not going into that," Dooku protested.

"I'm sure not going into that," Anakin said.

"Neither am I," Mace said.

All three of them looked at Obi-Wan who frowned. "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

Mace, Anakin and Dooku glanced at each other, shrugged and rushed at Obi-Wan, picked up him and purposely proceeded to toss Obi-Wan into the swamp.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan protested as he sank beneath the water only to reappear a moment later, spitting out swamp water before glaring at them.

"Well since you're in there, why don't you look four our lightsabers," Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan scowled before diving underneath the water and he reappeared a moment later with a lightsaber in his hands. He ignited the blade and, realizing it was blue, frowned. "Anakin, is this one yours or mine?" he asked.

Anakin held out a hand and the lightsaber flew into his hand before he examined it. "It's yours, master," he replied clipping the lightsaber to his belt.

Obi-Wan sighed before diving beneath the water and reappearing a moment later with another lightsaber and he ignited the blade, revealing that it was blue and he tossed it at Anakin before diving under again. He reappeared with yet another lightsaber, ignited it to reveal it was purple before tossing it at Mace and diving underneath again. He reappeared a last time with a curved handled lightsaber in his hand and he tossed it at Dooku before swimming out of the swamp.

"Damn, that swamp water is cold," he complained as he squeezed the water out of his shirt and took his lightsaber back from Anakin.

"I'm going to find that little green dwarf and toss him off a cliff," Dooku growled as he attached his lightsaber to his belt.

"Need any help with that?" Mace and Anakin asked at the same time.

"Sure, I can always use some extra help," Dooku said.

Obi-Wan sighed before rolling his eyes skyward.

* * *

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Yoda laughed as he made his way toward the Supreme Chancellor's office and he walked in once Doriana told Palpatine that he was there.

Palpatine glanced at him. "Welcome back, Master Yoda," he greeted him. "And where are Master Kenobi, Master Windu and Knight Skywalker?"

"Looking for their lightsabers in a swamp they are," Yoda replied.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "A swamp?" he echoed.

Yoda grinned. "Hee, hee, hee, hee," he replied.

Palpatine sighed. "Well, you still owe me fifty credits, Master Yoda," he said.

Yoda raised an eyebrow. "What for I owe you?" he asked curiously.

Palpatine smiled without showing teeth. "I told you the Jedi would tear Coruscant apart looking for you after you leave," he said.

Yoda laughed but nodded. "A bet's a bet," he said before he handed the fifty credits over to Palpatine who smiled again as he pocketed the money.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the fourth in my **_**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber **_**series**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: this one is officially the last one of my **_**The Case of the Missing Lightsaber**_** series so don't expect another one. Please review and I would greatly appreciate it if I got ten reviews.**


End file.
